


When Country Wasn’t Cool

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbara Mandrell, Coffee, Country & Western, Flirting, M/M, Music, Romance, Shippy, fledgling relationship, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: The Engineer is a travelling musician of sorts that stops in from time to time, the Soldier begins to anticipate his visit, and starts to show up around that time of year when the man is slated to stop through.The Engineer had indeed noticed that the Soldier was a repeat audience member. Over time, without truly ever talking, the two got to know each other. Finally, the Soldier builds the courage to talk to the musician.





	When Country Wasn’t Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shops have good acoustics.
> 
> Also I’m still trash for this ship. I’m so sorry.

 

 _I remember wearin’ straight-leg Levis_  
_Flannel shirts, when they weren’t in style_  
_I remember singin’ with Roy Rogers_  
_At the movies when the West was really wild_...

“ _Barbara Mandrell, right?_ ”  
Dell paused in strumming and looked up from his instrument at the man who’d spoken to him. He peered from beneath the brim of his cowboy hat.  
“You got a good ear, sir.” Dell smiled, “I’m impressed.”  
“One of my favourite songs, y’know.”  
“Funny,” Dell said, playing absently with the strings. “It’s one of my favourites, too.”

Dell had finally noticed that the man had come bearing two cups of coffee. He placed one of them into Dell’s hands. “It’s cold, thought you could use a little warmth.”

Dell felt the cup’s heat in his palms. “That’s mighty kind of ya, mister...?” He looked to the stranger for an answer.  
“Doe. Jane Doe.”  
“Nice to meet ya.” He outstretched a hand.  
Jane shyly took his hand and shook it. “And you are...?”  
“Dell Conagher.” He smiled, “I’m not from ‘round here, I’m stopping in on the way through, saw this shop and decided I wanted to play a little.”  
Jane nodded, “I getcha,” he pulled his hand back after the awkward moment of holding it too long. “You think we could meet up again? When you stop by, I mean?”  
“What for?” Dell said, a brow arched in his direction.  
“Coffee... maybe a song?”  
“You tryna be slick, boy?” He acted apprehensive—but the corners of his mouth had a smile playing at them. “I know you city types, ya like ta pull a fast one on us country fellers.” He turned up his nose. “Y’think you can pull the wool over our eyes.”  
Jane sighed, “So’s that a yes?” He said hopefully.

Dell placed his guitar gingerly against the wall beside him. “Sure. How’s tomorrow sound? I was thinking of staying awhile. Seeing the sights.” He chuckled, “Meeting some people, y’get me?”  
Jane smiled back, “Could ya teach me how to play?”  
“It’d be an honour, sir.” He tipped his hat.  
“So, uh, can I hear you sing again?” Jane asked cautiously.  
“Aww, you _care_ to actually hear _my_  croonin’?” He fanned himself with his hat melodramatically. “ _Oh, mister Doe, you charmer._ ” He lilted, grinning with a playful glint in his grey-blue eyes.  
“Of course. I’m expecting to hear more when you take me under your wing.” Jane said, pulling up a stool. “But, till then...”  
“Alright, alright, cut it with the puppy-dog eyes,” he looked pointedly at him, “You’ve earned it.” Dell winked and lifted his guitar again.

 _... And I was listenin’ to the Opry_  
_When all of my friends_  
_Were diggin’ rock an’ roll and rhythm and blues_  
_I was country when country wasn’t cool_.


End file.
